


The world's rules

by Betsunichan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Hatake Kakashi, Alpha Namikaze Minato, Alpha Uchiha, Alpha Uchiha Itachi, Alpha Uchiha Mikoto, Alpha Uchiha Shisui, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Uchiha Fugaku, F/F, F/M, Hatake Kakashi Being an Asshole, M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Kushina, Omega Rin, Omega Verse, Slow Burn, Uchiha Clan-centric, Uchiha Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-03-29 23:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13938054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betsunichan/pseuds/Betsunichan
Summary: Kakashi didn't help Obito to save Rin, instead he decided to continue with his mission. Rin came back safe but Obito didn't. All of this in a Omega verse universe.Heavy plot and slow updates.Sorry, bad English and unbeted





	1. Chapter 1

Kakashi and Rin stood in front of the fallen ninjas memorial, it had been five years since the Kannabi mission and their teammate disappearance. They were one feet from each other and Rin barely recognized Kakashi's presence, she touched her belly mindlessly. Kakashi watched in silence but didn't say anything about it, he took his eyes back to the stone and stared at Obito's name carved between ninjas fell in battle. 

  
  


Kakashi didn't know why Obito's name was here, they shouldn't have carved his name here between so many brave ninjas. Obito wasn't a hero or even a good Shinobi, he abandoned his mission to save their weak Omega teammate and died in the process. Kakashi narrowed his eyes, surely if Obito wouldn't died in the mission the village would have treated him as the traitor Obito was, just like Kakashi’s father…

  
  


Kakashi’s eyes went back to Rin’s belly, she was rubbing it slowly with her finger tips while moving her lips. Rin was probably pregnant and was thanking Obito for sacrifice his life for her. Kakashi shifted his feet uncomfortable. At least, Rin was thankful to Obito for his sacrifice, how different to those assholes that never thanked Kakashi’s father for his sacrifice. Maybe, if Sakumo had died in the mission he saved his team, he would be worship as a hero and his name would be carved in the memorial stone. Death does that, death sacrifice people. Kakashi turned his head and looked in the direction of his father's grave, he hasn't visited his father's grave in years and surely needs a little of attention. Kakashi dismissed the idea and looked back at the memorial stone, his father doesn't deserve it, Kakashi has better things to do that waste his time cleaning his grave.

  
  


Kakashi narrowed his eyes and glared at Obito's name, he doesn't know why he is wasting his time visiting Obito's symbolic grave. They never recovered his body and they are only paying respect to a name in a rock, not his body, no to him. This stupid annual ritual seems so useless through Kakashi's eyes, but his former teammate needed it. He glanced at Rin, then to the stone. He was here for Rin, not for Obito. 

  
  


“It seems like Kushina and Minato-sensei aren't going to visit him, again,” Rin said with a sad expression. Kakashi glared at Rin but didn't scold her, and limited himself to nod. They shouldn't call their sensei by his name anymore, he was now their hokage and as a such they should referred to him in that way, but when they were alone Rin liked to keep calling Minato as their sensei. Minato also liked to be called like that when they were alone in his house, so Kakashi lets it pass. 

  
  


“Poor Kushina-San,” Rin mumble and squinted at obito's name on the stone. “He was her favorite.”

  
  


Kakashi tensed his back and looked briefly at Rin, then he turned back at the stone. It was true, Kushina adored Obito over all of them and the fact that he was the first to died hit her hard. She cried and yelled at Kakashi for almost an hour when she discovered that Kakashi abandoned his teammates to fulfill his mission alone. Since then, Kushina have loved him less than before. She always looks at him with a mix of sadness, pity and deception. Kushina always though he was better than that…. 

  
  


Kakashi balled his fist, Kushina is the closest thing Kakashi has ever have of a mother, only to change the way she looks at him he would be able to go back in time and save his useless teammate. Only for Kushina, he felt regret for not saving Obito. 

  
  


Minato-sensei was also deceptioned at him, but he understood Kakashi. Minato is an alpha as Kakashi and he knows kakashi's backstory; so even if Minato didn't agree with Kakashi’s actions; he tried to understand him. Minato scolded him but he told Kakashi that a good commander should fight for his teammates’ lifes, that he shouldn't abandon his teammates at the first sign of trouble. All Shinobis are precious, it didn't mattered if they were alphas, Omega or betas. Humans lives matters and are important for the village. Every Ninja is a piece on a chest board, you can't lose pieces or risk your teammates’ life's uncarefully. They are human resources, human resources that the village needs to keep going. 

  
  


For Minato’s words, Kakashi understood that fulfill a mission with your entire team alive was the outcome he should always pursuit, other way he would never go further in his Shinobi career. So, in the end, even if Obito was useless, he was a precious human resource. Minato explained to Kakashi that Obito was still young and as such, he could have grown up into something useful. Kakashi doubled it, but he didn't say it to Minato. When Obito died, he was already thirteen years old, he didn't have the sharingan and he was worthless on the battlefield. Obito was a male beta in a clan mainly composed of alphas, in which most of the male betas are civilians. Obito was a stupid, stubborn and delusional beta that tried to achieve what he couldn't by birthright, he tried to be a Shinobi when he should have stayed in the village and become an whatever job he was fit for. But, no, Obito dared to break the rules of their world and as punishment he died. That's the fate of those who break the rules… 

  
  


Obito wasn't as a big lost as Rin and Kushina wanted to think. 

  
  


“See you later, Obito,” Rin touched the Uchiha’s name with her finger tips. Then she repeated the same words, but with colder eyes, to Kakashi and walked away without looking back. Rin and Kakashi relationship wasn't anything as near as it was when Obito was alive. Kakashi sometimes missed those days.

Rin, as Kushina, never tried to understand him in a tiniest thing. Kakashi can feel sometimes the underlying rage under Rin’s smiles, he was witness of how her love for him turned slowly into resentment and hate. She is too nice and intelligent to try anything against an Alpha like Kakashi, so Rin decided she didn't wanted to work or be around him. 

  
  


Kakashi looked back at the stone and huffed annoyed, he pressed his lips annoyed. Kakashi doesn't need her love, even if he miss her attentions once in a while, he is an ANBU commander and he doesn't need any week and emotional omega to pull him down.Kakashi doesn't need Rin’s love! When the times comes and he wants offspring, he will got one of those sluty and willing Omega that are always throwing themselves to his feet and he will have as many children he wants. He doesn't need Rin as his couple...

  
  


After all, Omega only serve to give healthy betas and alphas children to the village. The only Omega that are useful in battle are the jinjurikis, like kushina, and those skillfully and already marked by their alphas (like Kurenai). 

  
  


Kakashi glared at Obito's name. If the idiot haven't died in his attempt to rescue Rin, Kakashi wouldn't be the bad guy in his acquaintances eyes. If Obito hadn’t died, Kakashi would have the Omega-Beta pair any successful alpha needs. An Omega to have children and a Beta to fuck. 

  
  


When Kakashi was young, he was confident he wouldn't need to fight or lose his time trying to court an Omega or a Beta. Rin was head over heels for him, Obito was crazy in love with her, so the most possible outcome was that Obito surrender himself to be Kakashi's beta in exchange he could be with Rin after Kakashi marked her as his property. The whole Omega-Beta pair exists because there are stupid and lovely betas that fell in love with Omegas that belongs to alphas, or powerful alphas that fell in love with betas of their same sex and needed a womb to have children. Later, it coincided that the most powerful alphas have their Omega-beta pair of lovers.

  
  


Kakashi traced Obito's name im the stone. Briefly he remembered all those times Obito wasn't annoying. The way he smiled brightly as the sun when he did something insignificant, how he furrowed his face in concentration whenever they trained. How lovely and pitiful he looked when he was licking his injuries with wet eyes, or the way he eyes shined with mischief when he was doing something he thought it was cool. It the way Obito they was braver that most of the alphas of their generation. Yes, Obito was stupid and useless, but he never was scared to fight against Kakashi. All the alphas lowered his face before kakashi but Obito was always willing to fight, it doesn't matter how many times the Uchiha ended pinned in the ground below Kakashi or how many times kakashi brushed his nose against Obito's neck, remembering the beta that Kakashi could marked him if he wanted. Of course, Kakashi couldn't do it at the time because they were too young, but it was the message that mattered. Obito used to smell like spring rain with a touch of Ashes. 

  
  


Kakashi pressed his head against the memorial stone. Fucking Obito! Why should he have to died in the most useless way possible. Obito would have grown up to be as lovely as all Uchiha adults, he surely would have been warm, loyal and naive. 

  
  


Then Kakashi remembered Obito's last words to him. 

  
  


===========================

 

Obito behind Kakashi, he was pulling Kakashi's arms in Rin’s direction, in the direction those men took her. “Let's go. Kakashi, those guys took her!”

  
  


Kakashi turned back and saw Obito's black eyes pleaded at him in silence. The load mouth beta was never selfless around a Kakashi, he never asked him for help even if he needed it. Because Obito was an stupid beta that didn't wanted help for any alpha, but now, the beta was humble enough to understand that he wasn't any match for those alpha which took Rin with them. 

  
  


“Kakashi…,” Obito's lower lips shivered and fear was visible in the betas wet eyes. Obito knew what kakashi was going to answer him even before the jounin opened his mouth. 

  
  


“We have a mission to accomplish,” he said coldly. 

  
  


“But, she is our teammates!,” Obito pulled harder for Kakashi arm but alpha didn't move. Even if Obito was taller and broader that Kakashi, the alpha was stronger that him. “She loves you!,”

  
  


“Is her fault, she is an Omega! When unmarked Omega go out of their village they are kidnapped by alphas! She should have stayed at the village.” Kakashi yelled and shook Obito's hand for his arm. Kakashi groaned at an shocked Obito. 

  
  


Obito’s eyes wettened and Kakashi was sure the emotion beta would cry, as always, but Obito didn't cried. He lowered his face then he raised it up and looked at Kakashi with determination. “Then go to accomplish your fucking mission alone! I'm going to save her! The white fang, your father was a hero, he valued all his teammates lifes! It didn't mattered if they were Omegas, Betas or Alphas, all his teammates lives mattered to him! It doesn't matter if she is an Omega, she is my teammates! And I will save her without you!”

  
  


He said confident and went away without Kakashi could said anything. Kakashi was shocked by Obito's words but it didn't have the effect the Uchiha wanted, then Kakashi kept his way to accomplish his mission. 

  
  


===========================) 

  
  
  


“Here you are, sempai!,” a known voice called behind of him. It was a teen with a cat mask and long brown hair. Kakashi narrowed his eyes, then again he wasted his time musings over what his life could have being if Obito was alive. 

  
  


“The Hokage has an important mission for us, we have to go…


	2. Chapter 2

Itachi, Shisui, Tenzo, Kakashi and Kushina were running through a forest in the northern part of the country. They were jumping from a tree’s branch to the next in a steady pace. Their destination was a vigilant spot on border between the land of rain and the land of fire.

It was three days ago - at Obito's death anniversary- when Kakashi and his team were called by the Hokage. Lord fourth sent his team and an Uchiha policeman to escort Kushina to an confidence location, in where she would meet personally an informant with vital information for their village. Kakashi didn't know why Shisui - Itachi’s best friend and proficient Ninja- joined his team. Kakashi disliked the idea of working with Shisui - even if the boy was an alpha- because the guy was loud and he hates Kakashi.  

It wasn't a surprise, a lot of Omega in their village and probably all the betas and some alphas in the Uchiha hated him. Even Itachi and Tenzo were cold towards him at the beginning, Itachi because he was an Uchiha and Tenzo because he was a Beta. It needed time and be near dead for his teammates to warm towards Kakashi. Kakashi protected them and almost risked his life for them, Kushina liked to say that Obito's disappearance taught him the importance of teamed, but Kakashi sure that the real reason because he cared about his new was because they were more useful for the village than Obito and Rin. Maybe if those two useless beta and Omega would have been anything like his new team, Kakashi would have risked his life helping Obito and Rin. 

His appreciation for his new team and his willingness to risk his life for them don't have anything to do with his gruesome nightmares about Obito dying in the most horrible way by a brutal group of alphas, or his dreams about Obito’s telling him that his father was a real héroe or his fantasies about slacking off in a bed with Obito and Rin cuddling at each side of his body. 

 

Kakashi and team Ro were different, - Kakashi convinced himself-, they were a solid and efficient team composed for two Alphas and a gifted Beta. Kakashi’s dream would have been a team full of Alphas, but Tenzo was also a good member. A beta with Mokuton -no a Ninja with Mokuton!- was already an impressive achievement. 

 

That reminded Kakashi that he and his team didn't know what their mission was about, neither where they were going. They knew they needed to escorts Kushina to an unknown location and she would meet an informant there, and Shisui was in the mission as backup. Kakashi knew it wasn't any mission, and it was more important that Kushina let them know. She was too anxious - even for being a Omega- and lord it was already strange that lord forth would employ his wife in a mission- every Alpha hated to put their beloved Omega in danger. - Actually, it was already weird that Kushina was willing to go to a mission. Kushina stopped going to mission when her son born, she - as many other Omegas - disliked to leave their pups alone. Of course, Naruto was probably one of the most guarded children in the entire land of fire - Kakashi knew it beforehand, he used to be part of Kushina and Naruto escorts- but Kushina was a violent and overprotective mother that disliked the idea to be apart from his son for even an hour. So, what was so important that needed a violent jinchuriki, an ANBU team and an top member of the Uchiha military police to be accomplished? At the moment, Kakashi couldn't think of anything. The third ninja war ended some years ago with Konoha’s side victory and the non-aggression pacts were still too fresh to be remotely broken by any of the Ninja’s nations. All the nations were bank broken to keep fighting, and some village lost an important part of their population. And Iwa wouldn't be as stupid as trying to do anything against Konoha and their allies. 

Kakashi bite the inner part of his cheek,he had never gone before blind into a mission. It made him anxious, and being responsible of Kushina’s security was even more unnerving. When Kakashi asked about the mission to lord four or Kushina neither of them gave away any important detail, and all Kushina has been saying in the last couple of days was "that information is classified". Fuck it! Kakashi knows that there are things that low-ranks ninjas shouldn't or didn't need to know, and he was well used to be said those same words from highups, but it was infuriating to heard those words from an Omega. Even if she was a jinchuriki, a top Jounin and the Hokage’s wife, those weren't the words an alpha should hear from an Omega. Those were the kind of words only an Alpha should say to a Omega or a Beta. 

 

Briefly, Kakashi remembered Obito's face furrowed in annoyance each time he answered Obito's question with “that information is classified”. Obito's face always got red in annoyance, specially when Minato-sensei or Rin took Kakashi’s side. Obito's expression were precious! For years, Kakashi enjoyed to rub his rank to Obito's face and he loved to see how angry Obito got each time Kakashi showed the idiot who was the boss. It was natural to Kakashi, an equally pleasurable, to humiliate the stupid Beta whenever Obito tried to defied him. It was an essential part of their relationship! An essential part of being an Alpha submitting an stupid Beta! Alphas needed to dominate others, specially if they were loudmouth betas that didn't know their place. Kakashi's breathing fastened when he remembered Obito's surprised face whenever Kakashi pinned him on the ground and forcefully pulled his hair and obligate him to show his white and unmarked neck. Kakashi never admit it out loud but, the idiot was a beautiful, wasn't he? 

 

“Senpai, are you ok?,” Tenzo asked. 

 

Kakashi snapped back at reality and looked back at his beta teammate. “Yes, why are you asking?,” Kakashi answered with an aloof tone. At the Hatake sides Itachi and Tenzo were looking at him. 

 

“You were breathing in a weird way and you smell different,” the youngest Alpha in their group said, “Shisui will behave, Taicho”. Itachi was still too young to recognize the signals of an aroused Alpha. He was confusing Kakashi’s smell for the pheromones an Alpha showed to reaffirm his rank - it was somewhat related, normally the alphas show their power to got the sexual partner they desire.- Tenzo, like an Beta with a weak sense of smell couldn't tell the difference. 

 

“He isn't showing his rank Itachi,” Shisui said with a devilish smirk, “He only smelled something delicious.”

 

Tenzo and Itachi stopped in the same branch and looked clueless at the Shisui which was at the tail of the group. The Uchiha landed between Itachi and Tenzo and sniffed the air searching for the Omega or beta’s smell that caught Kakashi’s interest. 

Kakashi was on the next branch and waited there, ignoring Shisui’s words and actions. Kushina stopped at Kakashi’s side and she had that nasty shit eating grin on her lips and stared at him with knowing eyes at him. “Don't pay him any attention,” she said with a teasing tone, “he only reached the age in which an alpha become interested in breeding.” The teens behind them snapped their head towards them and stared at Kushina. Their confused was easily smelled in the air. 

 

“There isn't any Beta or Omega in this area,” Kushina chuckle, “he is only thinking about the one he wants to impregnate.” The group of teens stared at Kakashi, and the said boy looked away and crossed his arms over his chest. Kushina giggled and passed her arm over Kakashi’s shoulder, pulling the ashamed Alpha to her breast. “Only because Kakashi is a genius and a team’s commander it doesn't mean he is over fantasize about his crush when he is bored.” Kakashi shrink against Kushina’s breast and the his teammates gasped surprised - surely they believed that their commander was over those silly things, - and Shisui looked at him in disbelief. 

Kushina pushed him against her soft breast and Kakashi realized that she knew - as she always did- that he was thinking about Obito. At the eve of Obito's death anniversary, Kakashi always had the bad habit of thinking about the idiot. It was only that this year Kakashi reached his sexual adulthood and for some reason he couldn't stop thinking about Obito. Why did he wished the idiot as his mate?

 

Kakashi snapped back to reality when he heard the older laughing loudly. “Oh my god! So you are a humans after all,” the Uchiha smirked devilish at him. “I wish your crush isn't a Omega because otherwise you will let him die in the first opportunity,” Shisui said in a heat tone full of poison. Red eyes - sharingan ones- pinned Kakashi in his place, and the Hatake felt a shiver run his spine. 

 

Kushina pressed Kakashi against her chest and growled like a nightmare beast she had in her. Even if Kushina was angry with Kakashi for letting Obito behind - and die-, she still sees him as her pup and she would not let anyone, even another teen, hurt his already battered heart. As expected, of any Alpha, Shisui growled louder with red eyes with a strange pattern in them - the highest form of sharingan- and he stared at Kushina defiedly. 

 

“Enough, Shisui!,” Itachi growled, pulling his friend arms. Itachi growl was pincher than expected, if Itachi’s mortified expression and Shisui wide eyes showed. Even with that pitiful show, Itachi was able to convince the older Uchiha to deactivate his sharingan and get back to his previous relaxed behavior. Kushina also relaxed her body language and released Kakashi for her maternal hug. 

 

The ground stayed in silence. Tenzo glanced to each pair, he didn't know what he should do, as any beta it was uncomfortable when he was in the middle of a pheromone war. The was the good and bad thing about betas, they have cold heads. “We should go,” Tenzo said with a authoritarian tone and pulling his chest up. The Alphas and Omega looked at him, the Alphas growled - which didn't affected Tenzo- and Kushina smiled. 

 

“Yes, we should go. He must be waiting for us,” she said with a smile, and jumped towards their destination. The teen were hastily follow her and rounded her, as the escorts they were suppose to be. Kakashi was, like the leader of the pack, at the head of the group. His position gave him the privilege to look forward and ignore the furtive gaze on him.

 


	3. Chapter 3

When Fugaku-sama told Shisui that he would be assigned to an important mission in which he would work with his best friend, Shisui was so happy he couldn't stop smiling. Then, when he was reading the instructions and mission details, he saw the date in the scroll and he realized it was the anniversary of Obito's disappearance. Shisui briefly winced and closed the scroll. He couldn't read the mission at the moment, he was so excited about his mission and so over flooded with works that he forgot about Obito's anniversary. He felt guilty and ashamed to forget the disappearance anniversary of someone he loved so much, did he was starting to forget his beloved cousin? Shisui dearly wished it wasn't the case, he wanted to kept the memory of his beloved cousin for the rest of his life, so he could tell his children and grandchildren about Obito. Shisui hated that the world could keep going on like nothing happened after his cousin died. 

 

Yes, it wasn't a day to be happy about anything. Today it was a day he usually took to mourn over his lost cousin. 

 

“Is something wrong?,” Fugaku asked with cold eyes. 

 

“Oh, no! There isn't,” Shisui hastily said with eyes full of sadness. “It's only that today's is Obito's…”

 

“-Um, it is true,” Fugaku looked out of the window with sad eyes. It was again spring and the cherry trees were blooming again. “Time pass too fast, don't you think?”

 

“It does,” Shisui said and looked at the scroll in his hands. 

 

===============

 

Six years ago Shisui got out of the academy, he was so excited about becoming a genin that he ran towards his older cousin’s house. Shisui was sure Obito would be happy for him, even if it meant his younger cousin surpassed him in talent and skills again.Obito was always jealous of Shisui’s talent and strength, or maybe - as Shisui realized later in his life- Obito was sad because he was a bad Shinobi. Obito was bad at all the things a Shinobi should be good at, he was bad even when he trained day and night. That explained why Obito got annoyed each time Shisui surpassed him in anything. Shisui wasn't aware of all those times he ashamed Obito in public, neither how much pressure was over Obito which was a direct descendant of Izuna Uchiha and had a second gender which dictated he should be stronger. But Obito was too weak and didn't secreted the pheromones he should. -Shisui eyes briefly landed over Fugaku. If Obito was alive he should be something like Fugaku, because Fugaku and Obito shared the same second gender-. When Shisui arrived to Obito's house, it was empty, so Shisui went out of the house and stayed at Obito's doors for hours until his father pick him up and told him that Obito was out of the town. Team seven was assigned to an important mission and left early that day. During the next days Shisui did what he should do, but when the training with his new team finished he ran to the village gates waiting for Obito to come. Shisui waited for almost a week until team seven came back. 

 

Team seven came back when Shisui was training with his team. He remembered it when his his father came to the training ground with a gloomy expression on his face, then he talked briefly with Yamanaka-sensei. Shisui’s sensei called him and told him that he was free to go home with his father. His father took his hand and they had a long and quiet way back to the compound. His father wasn't that quiet since the day the elders council decided who Shisui should marry in the future, and because Shisui suspected something was wrong he didn't ask. He knew his father wouldn't tell him anything until they were in a private place. When they arrived at the compound his father and he walked towards the clan head house instead of their house- which meant it was something really important-. When they arrived at the house the blond Alpha which was Obito's sensei smiled sadly at them. Fugaku’s kept a blank expression while his eyes were less sharp than always, and he was at the dining table. Mikoto, Fugaku’s alpha, was at his husband side and his face showed a great sorrow. Itachi was in her arms and his eyes were wet. Blue eyes landed over Shisui and his father's grip on his hand got tighter. The blond was looking for the words he should use to break the news to Shisui, he was a little boy after all. But Fugaku talked first, “Obito is dead.”

 

Then, Shisui’s eyes got wet and silent tears fell like a river from his eyes. Shisui didn't remember what happened after that, but his father told him that he woke up his mangekyo sharingan and fainted of Chakra exhaustion. The only thing Shisui remembered is that he kept crying for Obito the next months, and even now, he keeps crying in silence for him. Because since the day Obito died, he is more present than ever. There isn't a single day Shisui doesn't remember Obito, his older and beloved cousin. 

 

======================

 

Shisui snapped back at reality when Fugaku talked. “I know it must difficult for you but you are the better fitted for the job.” Fugaku looked back at Shisui. “Only you can do this, remember this,” Fugaku repeated and Shisui rose his eyes confused, “remember this when you work with Hatake Kakashi, and you will able to gain control over your rage,” Fugaku said and briefly Shisui could see the hate the clan head felt for Kakashi. Of course Fugaku hated Kakashi, inside the Uchiha existed a deep and rooted hate for Kakashi. Who wouldn't hate the Alpha which dared to dominate Obito - a precious member of their clan- and abandoned him like a expendable object in a mission in which no one should die. It was an easy mission, a B rank mission if Shisui recalled correctly, it could had been ranked like C because it was easy but because of their importance it was ranked like B. It was a mission two jounin and two chunning should have accomplished without problems. Which was even worse was the fact that Kakashi dared to mark Obito with his aroma a dozen of times and the asshole dared to abandone Obito. You don't do that! And Alpha should never abandon the partner he had marked as his. That was the problem with Kakashi, a filthy Alpha outsider, who dared to cover Obito with his dirty aroma. - Shisui balled his fist-. He always disliked each time his soft and sweet cousin was temporarily marked by Kakashi's aroma, that filthy outsider alpha, how he dared to mark Obito which belong by birthright to an Uchiha. - Shisui growled at the sole idea of Kakashi. - It was even said inside their clan - and Shisui prayed for it wasn't true- that Obito always smelled like Kakashi because the Alpha forced himself on Obito, and Obito let him do it because it was the only way he could be with Rin. Kakashi was that kind of trash. It was also said that Kakashi let Obito died because he was tired of Obito and he wanted another partner. Shisui, at difference if the other Uchihas, also hated that useless outsider Omega, Rin, if she weren't so weak Obito would be alive. 

 

“Shisui,” Fugaku called him. Shisui closed his eyes and smelled Fugaku’s delicious pheromones, as always Fugaku’s smell was sweet and calm him down. “Are you able to do your assignment? Will you be able to control yourself or not?” Fugaku asked with hard eyes. It was strange how he can be so scary and alluring at the same time. If Fugaku wasn't his oldest cousin, or he was married with the most powerful Alpha in their clan, Shisui would try to build a nest and court him. 

 

“Yes, I will my Lord.” Shisui said, with a dumb smile. 

 

Fugaku nodded satisfied and motioned Shisui to go away. He surely noted Shisui’s pheromones, but Fugaku was used to useless Uchiha Alphas dying for him and as such he ignored him. Only a man like Fugaku would be able to tame some many Alphas and become the clan head and police chief. A lot of clan found strange the Uchiha, a clan formed mostly for Alphas, was guided by a man who wasn't an Alpha but it was because other clans were weak. That and their clan wasn't mostly formed for desperate alphas which would do anything for a cute guy like Fugaku.

 

If only Obito was here, if he was alive, he surely would be super hot like Fugaku. If Obito was here, he surely would have long hair and an army of Alphas ready to fulfill any of his wishes on the palm of his hand. Obito would be super hot, Shisui is sure about it, it was a shame Obito disappeared when his alluring pheromones were beginning to… 

 

“Shisui, stop staring at me, ” Fugaku narrowed his eyes. Shisui looked away, he wasn't aware he was staring at Fugaku while thinking about Obito. Then again, that delicious aroma filled his nose. Did Fugaku knew he smelled that good? Did he know half their clan would be willing to die for him in exchange he passed a single night, no an hour, in their bed? Oh! Who was lying to? Their were a bunch of loser desperate for a sweet big thing like Fugaku - he couldn't call him sweet little thing because Fugaku as Obito was taller that most of the Alphas in their age range-. Surely half their clan would do anything for Fugaku in exchange he let them smell his hair or touch his body, if only Mikoto-san weren't so mean with them. 

 

“Shisui…” Fugaku called again, furrowing his eyebrows in worry. “Why do you keep looking at me?”

 

“Eh? Oh! I did it again?,” Shisui smiled and looked away embarrassed. His cheeks red. “Sorry, it's just that I was thinking that if Obito was here he would look something like you.”

 

Shisui diligently looked out of the window. He didn't know how Fugaku would react to his words, but to Shisui’s surprise, Fugaku’s aroma gave away he was gladly surprised and also sad. It was a strange mix of feelings. 

 

“Shisui,” Fugaku called him, and as if a magic rope pulled him, Shisui rose his face and looked at Fugaku’s beautiful face. He was smiling at him. “When you read your mission, make sure Kakashi or anyone of his team don't see it,” Fugaku pointed at the scroll. “And believe me, you are the best man for this mission.”

 

Shisui’s face got hotter by his clan head’s compliment. Fugaku was really cute when he smiled. Then Fugaku’s smile disappeared and was substituted by his normal stern face. 

 

“Today, Kakashi and Rin are in Obito's grave. I recommend you to go directly to the Hokage’s office, in which Itachi will be waiting for you. Don't waste your time there, the faster you accomplish this mission the better.”

 

Shisui stopped tensed. He growled and breath his clan head’s pheromones to control the raising hate in his heart. It was unfair Obito didn't have a grave for himself, it was unfair he couldn't visit his cousin in his anniversary because that filthy Alpha and useless Omega were there. It was unfair those two were still alive. 

 

Shisui tensed when he felt soft lips on his head and locks of dark brown hair ticking his face. Shisui’s face got hotter and he tremble. Fugaku got away and cradled Shisui’s cheeks, and he smirked. “Believe me, if you are good little alpha and you accomplished this mission, you will have something you have been lusting after for a while.”

 

Shisui’s mouth haft opened and he looked at Fugaku with shining eyes, his face burning. Did Fugaku is offering himself? Did Fugaku will kiss him in the mouth and do icha icha things with him at Mikoto’s back? 

 

“Now go,” Fugaku said and took a seat. Shisui, like the alpha loser he was, nodded eagerly and went away. 

 

===========================

 

Shisui walked to the Hokage’s tower. At the beginning he was running but after some meters he didn't felt like running or doing anything today. His clan head’s wonderful smell and dirty promise made him happy, but it didn't lasted. Shisui walked with his head down, he wanted to visit Obito’s but he couldn't, not while Kakashi and Rin were there. 

 

“Kakashi…”, Shisui snarled, balling his fist. He needed to control himself and don't kill Kakashi when he see him. They will be together for a couple of weeks and he shouldn't kill the bastard. 

 

When Shisui was thinking about Kakashi, a couple of Uchiha kids walked in front of him, the smaller one was pulling the other towards a flower shop. They were too young for expel any pheromones from their second gender, but by their clothes Shisui knew the smaller one was an Alpha and the other an Beta. The Alpha boy was holding the beta’s hand and pointed at some flowers, while the beta looked uninterested at it and was eating a lollipop. It was the typical and inocente date between finances. Surely, the elders recently decided they should married and the alpha was trying to woo his beta. It was kind of sweet. Then an Inuzuka boy came near them, it was an alpha, and he waved a hand at the aloof beta. They greeted each other, and the Inuzuka sniffed the beta. It was a thing Inuzuka always did, sniffing other people. The alpha Uchiha growled at the other alpha, and he growled back, while the dense beta looked at it uninterested. 

 

‘Ahhh, the innocent love,” Shisui thought. If he or Itachi would have being older, they would have protected Obito from Kakashi like that little alpha did with his beta. Surely, if Obito wouldn't have being almost ten years older than his fiance, then he would have protected Obito from Kakashi. 

 

=============================

 

A twelve years old Obito got back to the Uchiha compound with a purple eye and a broke lip, his body was full of bruises and the boy subtly limped. The betas adults looked at Obito with hard eyes, while some of the Alphas looked at Obito with sympathy, but no one offered help to the boy. It wasn't that they disliked the boy, a lot of them liked him even if there was a large list of fails in him, but Fugaku gave them the order of look away and ignore Obito. It was Fugaku’s desire that Obito got stronger, and pamper him was the last thing the boy needed. 

 

Obito walked towards his house, his face low while his entire body language yelled defeat. Obito stopped when a tiny figure came in his way. It was a tiny boy with big black eyes, rebel black hair and skin white as the moon. The boy glared at Obito with a crooked mouth and wrinkle mouse. All on the him cried annoyance. Obito closed his eyes and lowered his face even more. The little boy sniffed the air loudly, while at the beginning of a growl born in his chest. As any Uchiha Alpha, he hated that a member of their clan was marked by pheromones of an Alpha from another clan. If Shisui were older and stronger he would ignore Fugaku’s orders and he would kick Kakashi's ass. That pompous lowlife Alpha, he always dared to forced to submission his cousin and rose his filthy lips against Obito's neck glands or rubbed one of his armpit against Obito's face. Shisui - like other members of their clan- hated Obito was continuously marked by an Alpha from another clan. Didn't that filthy Alpha know he shouldn't mess up with… 

 

Shisui snapped back at reality and felt his cheeks burn when he heard Obito's sweet laugh. Shisui widened his eyes but hastily narrowed it when he noticed Obito was injured. The seven years old boy growled and it was as cute and funny like the previous times. Obito looked at the little boy with with wet eyes full of mischief. Shisui growled again full of indignation and it came a louder and high pitched sound from his lips, which made Obito laugh louder. Shisui ears got red and furrowed his face in annoyance. He didn't try to growl anymore but instead he said, “why did you have that boy’s smell over you again?”

 

Obito instantly stopped laughing and blushed. Shisui narrowed his eyes and growled, which made Obito smile again while he was doing his best attempt to no laugh at his younger cousin. 

 

“Don't laugh!,” Shisui roamed and Obito laughed shylessly. The dirty path of tears on Obito's face was cleaned by a wave of joy tears. Obito cried and laughed like crazy while Shisui did his best attempts to growl and show himself menacingly. The men around them shook their faces and hide as better at they could their laugh. Your alphas always did cute noises. 

 

==============================

 

Shisui stopped before the flower show, it wasn't originally the direction he wanted but he unconsciously followed the young Uchiha couple there. He looked at the flowers, they weren't interesting at all. He pinched a flower which was nearby, it looked like plastic but it was natural. Then Shisui rose his head and saw the other clients, most of them were Omegas. Apparently Omegas from other clans loved flowers, well there were also Yamanakas Alphas and betas from another's clans. Now that Shisui thought about it, Uchihas were rarely interested in useless things like flowers, they preferred a bouquet of kunais over a bouquet of roses. Shisui eyes fell over a bouquet of red roses near him. Obito liked them. Shisui distractedly caressed the petals of the roses. They were soft. 

 

================

 

Obito was crying in his backyard, his body was resting against a wall and a bouquet of red roses was on his lap. Shisui walked slowly towards Obito, he was used to see his cousin crying. He cried for a lot of silly things, Fugaku and some elders hated it, other clansmen though it was annoying but Shisui ignored it. Yes, it was annoying Obito cried so much but if he cried it was because he was hurt and Shisui, as an alpha, would never ignore Obito's tears. 

 

“Shisui,” Obito rose his swallowed eyes, “don't come. Go away.” Shisui ignored him and sat at his side, his black eyes staring at Obito's face. 

 

Obito emitted a deep growl. He bite his lower lip and said, “Rin turned me down.” Obito closed his eyes, then he whimpered. “She said she wanted an Alpha, a strong one like Kakashi.”

 

“Of course she does, she an Omega and every Omega should have an Alpha.” Shisui said without thinking. Shisui learned, like any other child, that Omegas wants Alphas and Alphas wants Omegas. When there aren't enough Omegas or Alphas, then they paired with betas. It wasn't that betas weren't good, they were, but an Omega’s first choice was always an Alpha, an Alpha’s choice was always an Omega. If inside the clan there were enough Omegas, Shisui was sure every Alpha would have one. 

 

Obito lowered his face. 

 

“Don't you want a strong Alpha too?,” Shisui asked. He was always curious why his cousin, which had a fiance, wasted his time wooing an outsider Omega. Fugaku and the elders always scolded Obito for it. Obito should be interest in a strong Alpha, no in a weak Omega. 

 

Obito twisted his face in annoyance, and growled, “I don't like Alphas. Outside Omegas are cuter than any Uchiha Alpha.”

 

“Your fiance is cute,” Shisui said. 

 

“Of course he is, he is four years old. But when he get older he will stop being cute and surely he will be an ass like Fugaku.” Obito growled and crossed his arms. 

 

“But, I'm cute,” Shisui pointed himself. 

 

Obito snapped his eyes open and looked at Shisui curiously, then he smiled. “Yes, you are but you are my little cousin and you are far related to Fugaku. There's little Fugaku within you.”

 

“Fugaku isn't that bad,” Shisui said, “he is so strong and sweet. Didn't you know he has his own fan club?”

 

“That's because you are an Alpha and Alphas are suckers for Fugaku.” Obito rolled his eyes. 

 

“Well, you are like Fugaku, when you get older you will have your own fan club.” 

 

“An Alpha fan club,” Obito groaned, “no my thing. I like cute and nice girls, with boobs.”

 

“We are Uchihas. Women are rare and most of them barely had boobs, and the closed thing we had of a cute and nice girl is you.” Shisui answered boldly. “You cry, like sweets and flowers like outsider Omegas.”

 

Obito's face got red and hug his legs. “I'm not into flowers,” he whispered. 

 

“Then why did you have flowers?”, Shisui pointed at the bouquet. 

 

“They were for Rin,” Obito answered, pouting. “But she didn't accept it.”

 

“And why didn't you throw it away?”

 

“Because they are cute and it would have been a waste to throw it away.” Obito answered, face redder than before. 

 

“Then you like flowers,” Shisui said. 

 

“Hey don't look at me like that! A lot of people likes flowers, like Fugaku or Uchiha Madara!”

 

“No way, they are too cool for that!” Shisui cried. 

 

================

 

Shisui touched so much the roses that the shopkeeper almost forced him to buy it. With a bouquet of roses in his hands, which Obito liked, Shisui decided it was a good idea to visit Obito’s before he went to the Hokage tower. Yes, he was directly disobeying Fugaku’s orders but he already had the flowers. Besides, if he found Kakashi at Obito's memorial, then he would punch him in the face and began the mission with his heart happy. There wouldn't be any administrative fault if he punched Kakashi before the mission begins, and Shisui was strong enough to defend himself if Kakashi try anything during the mission. Besides, it's Obito's anniversary and as such he should pay a visit to his cousin. 

 

When Shisui arrived to Obito's grave, Rin was there alone. When she caught sight of him she smiled, and as always Shisui looked at her with cold eyes. Rin lowered her eyes, and muttered his farewell. Shisui stayed away of her, giving her space to finish her visit before he paid his respect to Obito. She nodded and smiled at him again before she hastily walked away. She knew he hated her, and she accepted it meekly. Shisui used to like Rin, they hang out a lot because of Obito, but that stopped when Shisui knew Obito died saving Rin. No he disappeared saving Rin, they never found his body and Obito could be alive. If it weren't for her, Obito would be here with him. Sometimes Shisui didn't know who he hated more, Kakashi or Rin, but it was probably that he hated Kakashi more. An Alpha who left behind an Omega is trash, no matter how you look at it. 

 

Shisui looked at the Obito's memorial. There were red roses like his, surely Rin brought them for Obito. Shisui smiled and put his bouquet near Rin’s one. Maybe he should forgave Rin, she was weak but she didn't abandoned Obito. Her only mistake was to be weak, and she is a Ninja medic, they aren't know for being powerhouses. Besides, Obito wouldn't like he hated Rin. 

 

===============

 

Shisui growled and it made Obito laugh as always. Rin chuckled at their side. The three of them were eating Dangos, Shisui wasn't into sweet but Obito and Rin love it. Besides, he was a lucky Alpha between two cute and big things. She was soft and beautiful, her voice melodious like a siren, while Obito's smells was sweetly and he was unfairly handsome. And Obito's bisep were nice. Shisui briefly felt jealous of Kakashi, to be in the same team that those two must be heaven. Feeling a little bold and being aware two alphas were looking at them, Shisui got over Obito's lap and took his cousin’s free hand. Obito and Rin looked curiously at him and stopped eating. 

 

“I'm an Alpha, it's your duty to pamper me.”

 

Obito used to Shisui’s quirks, petted his little cousin head. Shisui smiled but tensed when he felt another hand on his head. It was Rin’s. 

 

“If Obito's duty is to pamper you, then it's also my duty.” She chuckled and Shisui’s face got red. Obito groaned and whimpered that he also wanted to be petted but Rin but she rejected his petition. 

 

============

 

Shisui traced Obito's name with his fingertips, feeling closer to his cousin. Normally Shisui would talk to the memorial like it was his cousin but each year it was harder, each year he understood that his cousin wasn't there. His body was lost in a cave, and they weren't able to recover it. Sometimes Shisui dreamed that his cousin was out there, living and having a good life with an unknown Alpha or a cute Omega. 

 

“Shisui, you are here!,” Itachi said, appearing behind him. 

 

“Yes, I'm here. Where else I would be?”, Shisui teased. 

 

“In the Hokage’s office, we are waiting for you for our mission. Didn't clan head told you?”

 

“Yes, I know but I needed to see Obito before.” Shisui pointed at the memorial, “Did you forget today is his anniversary?”

 

Itachi lowered his face and looked away ashamed. Shisui twisted his face. Of course Itachi forgot it, he was too young when everything happened. “Well, you are now here,” Shisui took one of Itachi’s shoulders and push him towards the memorial. “Said some words to your former fiance.”

 

Itachi looked embarrassed but Shisui ignored him, instead he walked two meters away from the memorial. Back then, when Itachi joined at Kakashi team and didn't killed the asshole, Shisui thought Itachi was fine working with that nasty alpha because he was mature for his age and the clan head son. But surely it was because Itachi barely remembered Obito, if he remembered properly Obito, then Itachi as any other Alpha would hate the man responsible of the death of his fiance. 

 

No, to begin with Shisui didn't understand why Obito needed to marry off Itachi, which was nine years younger than him, but that was something the elders decided. There was nothing he could do about it. It would have been better for Obito if they decided someone near Obito's age. But Shisui’s father, Kagami, told him that inside the clan there was a no written rule that dictated than when the eldest son of Indra’s lineage wasn't an Alpha, it should marry the eldest son of the actual clan head. In other words, Fugaku which killed the previous clan head needed to marry Itachi off to Obito. 

 

“Good bye, Obito.” Itachi said awkwardly. Itachi was visible uncomfortable talking with a stone that meant nothing for him. The boy slowly walked back to his best friend. 

 

Shisui smiled and rounded Itachi’s shoulder with one of his arms. “Good, good. Now we can go to the Hokage.” Shisui though it was sad Itachi didn't remembered the sweetness of Obito, he surely only know that Obito was weak and a bad Ninja. Shisui narrowed his eyes and walked lazily next to Itachi, which was desperate to go the Hokage's. 

Today it was Obito's anniversary, a day to go slow and mourn, and as such they would mourn. Only because Itachi didn't remembered Obito or loved him like Shisui did, it didn't mean Itachi shouldn't mourn Obito. 

 

========

 

“Shisui, do you love me?” Obito asked between tears, holding Shisui between his arms. 

 

“Yes,” Shisui say, face on fire. ‘I love you’ weren't the words a boy should say, they were too embarrassing, those were neither a words a Alpha should say because those were soft words. 

 

“Do you love me even if I'm weak?”

 

“Yes.”

 

"Then, why aren't you my fiance?" Obito cried and hugged Shisui against his chest. 

=======

Shisui grip of Itachi’s shoulder got tighter. Yes, if the world was fair Obito and Shisui would have been finances. 

 


	4. Itachi

“Shisui, you are here!,” Itachi said, appearing behind him. 

 

 

“Yes, I'm here. Where else I would be?”, Shisui teased. 

 

 

“In the Hokage’s office, we are waiting for you for our mission. Didn't clan head told you?”

 

 

“Yes, I know but I needed to see Obito before.” Shisui pointed at the memorial, “Did you forget today is his anniversary?”

 

Itachi lowered his face and looked away ashamed. Of course Itachi knew today was Obito's anniversary! Since Itachi can remember his father has been waking up earlier than other days at Obito's anniversary and performing an elaborated ritual before this same memorial. Today, as every year, his father wore a casual Kimono and his long hair was downl. His father sat before the memorial with a bottle of sake - always the same bottle-, he served a cup to the grave and another to himself and slowly talked with the stone about things Itachi couldn't understand or related. Sometimes his father talked about how difficult it was to be the clan head of a clan full of Alphas, how difficult was to be the only no-alpha in the clan head’s council where he was treated like a weak and inferior being for those ‘idiotic alphas’. For almost an entire hour his father ranted about being a clan head and his idiotic fan club. Then he whispered to the stone, surely he confessed to the stone all the things the stiff and severe clan head never talked to anyone. Itachi knew some of his father’s problems because his father talked about them in home, but the way his father talked with the stone gave away Fugaku thought the only one who could understand his struggles was Obito. And maybe it was true because his father and Obito were cousins, they shared the same genders and destiny.

 

Itachi was pushed towards the memorial and looked back at his friend confused. 

 

“Said some words to your former fiance,” Shisui said. Itachi sighed loudly and closed his eyes

 

Yes, Obito was destined to be his fiance because of his gender, as such Obito would be the police chief and the future clan head.

Kakashi and other people who met his former fiance, even Shisui, says that Obito was dumb and a talentless Shinobi so it's possible Obito's death wasn't the worst thing that happened to their clan as it was often said. He understood his parent distress for Obito's death because he needed to marry Obito - someone like his father- to consolidate their reign but Itachi was sure any other beta should work.

 

Itachi groaned and shook his head. No, no! He shouldn't be so cruel with his ex-former fiance or father, it's not their fault be considered some kind of special existence inside their clan. Itachi who wasn't a pheromone addict like the rest of his clan was able to think clearly, and he would kept thinking that way until he hit the adolescence. Surely his father distress and his rare necessity to talk with Obito's name carved in this stone came from the fact that his father took the responsibility to educate Obito. If Itachi remembered correctly, Obito's parents died when he was young and Fugaku got in charge of him. Shisui said his father and Obito fought a lot, but everything shows they were close. Itachi had difficulties understanding his father and Obito's relationship. His relationship was good or bad? His father rarely talked about Obito, maybe his father missed his cousin or he felt guilty for his death. The only thing that Itachi knew was that Obito's death weighted heavily in his father. Some elder and his mother said his father lost the shine in his eyes when Obito died. Itachi couldn't tell the difference because he was too young to remember. 

 

Itachi rose his eyes and searched for Obito's name in the memorial of the fallen ninjas. If was going to talk to a stone covered by names he needed to see Obito's name, otherwise he would feel like he was taking with someone else. He found his ex-fiance name, the first thing he thought - as always- was that Obito's name was an augur, surely his parents knew he would die young. Itachi winced, he shouldn't lose his time thinking useless thing and instead he should find what to said to the stone. 

 

As always it was hard. 

 

“Sorry, I don't remember you,” Itachi confessed shamed. He knew Obito's face, his name and knew he was like his father, he wanted to be Hokage and he was Kakashi's teammate. He knew he was cute, everyone always say it, and he was someone nice. And still it seemed silly talk to a stone. Itachi didn't understand how his best friend, his mother, his commander and his father could talk to a name carved on the stone. Obito wasn't here, this wasn't his grave, they wasn't talking to him. This was only a rock filled with dead people’ names. It was useless talk to it and yet, they talked to it like it was a person. 

 

Itachi briefly decided pretend talk to the stone or say anything, that way Shisui would move and they could continue with their mission. But he couldn't do it, it didn't feel right. It would have been unrespectful of his part, not only to Obito but to all the people who loved Obito and talked to the stone. It would be unrespectful to his father, his mother, his best friend and his commander. 

 

“Sorry, I really sorry…” - Itachi closed his mouth when his eyes catch sight of the red roses on his feet. Those were his father's favorite flowers, his mother always gave a bouquet of those flowers at his father on his birthday.

 

Your father and Obito were deeply different but alike in some many things. It's a shame you didn't remember him, you would have love him. 

 

Itachi remembered his mother's words. Itachi closed his eyes and gulped nervously. Briefly Itachi found himself like a six years old boy standing in his living room before Obito's portrait. His mother was smiling next to him and said, “Do you remember him?”

 

The boy shook his head. Mikoto showed a sad expression and said, “do you know his name?”

 

“He was Obito,” Itachi said looking at the smiling face in the photo. “He was like father.”

 

“Yes, it is true. But he was also your fiance,” Mikoto smiled. “I'm sure you barely remember him, but he was a good kid, you loved him when you were a baby.” Itachi looked at his mother then at the photo. He was his fiance, he love him. Itachi felt his mother's fingers carefully combing his hair, then she said, “You remembered him, you would have loved him.”

 

=======

 

“Forgive me for not remember you,” Itachi said. Itachi briefly looked at Obito's name and felt something twisting inside him. There was something about Obito that repealed and attracted Itachi in the same measure. He was curious about Obito, who he was and how he was alike, but at the same time he didn't want to know him because he doesn't want to hate Kakashi. Because the most he knew about Kakashi the most he felt… conflicted about his commander. 

 

He liked Kakashi, he was good at his job and an impeccable Ninja but there was something a miss in him. Besides that little ‘thing’, Itachi saw good things in him. Maybe that emptiness Itachi saw in Kakashi was the result of the guilt he felt. If Obito was so wonderful and beautiful like Shisui said, then Kakashi should miss him too. 

 

“Good bye, Obito.” Itachi said awkwardly. Then he slowly walked back to his best friend. Shisui was smiling a bittersweet smile to him. 

 

 


End file.
